Her Living Nightmare
by smfan
Summary: Kagome is living a nightmare, literally. Her mother is dating the demon Naraku. She was never afraid of demons before now. What happened to make her change so much? I'm not good at summary's, please read.
1. Her Life

_**Hey guys, This is a new story I decided to work on. I hope you all like it. **_

_**Disclaimer of ALL chapters: I do not own any original characters.**_

_**Chapter 1- Her Life**_

"Kagome! Are you ready for school?! It's time for you to go!" a voice called from down stairs of an old looking home. The shrine had an upstairs, along with a shrine containing an old looking well, a building for storage outside as well.

Kagome had just finished getting dressed in her new uniform as she pulled on her socks, and she headed down stairs silently with her school bags. She looked to find that her mother was with her boyfriend again, in the kitchen talking and making out. Her mother looked so naively happy with this man. Kagome knew that it was naïve from her own experience.

Her mother noticed her and smiled. "I hope you have a good day at your new school." She told her softly, comfortingly. But Kagome could see the emotion her mother was trying to hide from her, in her eyes. She was upset that Kagome had changed and was beginning to lose hope for her daughter. The only hope she had in her eyes, was to start again with the man in her arms.

Kagome just nodded once and left the old shabby shrine. The house itself wasn't very well taken care of. It was falling apart and looking old now. She looked back briefly, seeing all the over grown grass and weeds in the cracks of the cement path. The roof tiles were falling off, the only thing that remained the same from before the man had come, was the Sacred Tree and the well inside the well house. She sighed ever so softly, then walked to her new school.

Her mom, Erica, had a demon for a boyfriend. And he really looked the part that a demon was supposed to. His long dark hair was a little wavy and his cloths dark and loose to a certain point, but still able to look like it wasn't that loose. But what made him the part best, was his dark voice, red eyes, and the evil laugh. He told her mother that his name was Onigumo, however, Kagome did some research two months ago and found that his real name now is Naraku, the man with the most criminal record known in every aspect of criminal and as dangerous as one could get.

Kagome had desperately tried to tell her mother a week later of what she had discovered, hoping to get the man out of their life and fast. But unfortunately, her mother had left for an appointment with the dentist. That was when that everything about Kagome changed.

Kagome didn't dare say anything around her mother and Naraku anymore. Nor did she dare think about that time. Her eyes now, were a dull brown, not as lively as they were three months ago. Kagome never talked to any of her old friends that much and her ex-boyfriend Hojo had enough of talking to an unresponsive girl and left her, never looking back. Her friends eventually stopped talking to her, and migrated with other people. Kagome just stayed quiet, watching as her old life slowly became a wishful thought.

Last week was when Erica decided to send Kagome to a new school. It had both demons and humans there. Kagome wasn't really keen on the idea of going to a school where demons went and fought against the idea for most of the week. However, as soon as Naraku stepped in when he over heard them, the fight quickly ended with Kagome going silent and nodding. She was glad that her little brother was living with his friends right now, she didn't want him to see what was going on in the shrine any more than she wanted to be there.

Kagome stopped at the gates of the new school, staring at it with dull eyes, gazing at the building and then the people in the field in front of it. She was already feeling the hairs on her arms stand up as soon as she stopped there. There were demons everywhere and from the looks of it, a lot of them, and not very many humans were hanging around them.

Kagome stiffened slightly when she saw several humans and demons look at her as if they could smell her fear. She speedily hide her emotions from her appearance and quickly went inside the gates and inside the building to the front office for her schedule, keeping her eyes down towards the ground. She didn't notice the group by a cherry tree, watching her with confused looks.

Kagome went into the front office silently and looked around stiffly. She saw several more demons but they were there for bad behavior, seeing as they were in an area that said detention. She went to the front desk and the old woman looked up surprised, having not noticed her before.

"Can I help you dear?" the lady said, smiling kindly.

"I'm new here." Kagome said softly, in a barely audible tone, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"I'm sorry?" the lady asked since she couldn't hear very well.

Kagome looked up at her and repeated what she said a bit louder. "I'm new here."

"Oh, you must be the new priestess girl, Kagome Higurashi." The lady replied, looking through some papers on her desk, seemingly excited.

Kagome only nodded, feeling really uncomfortable around this woman, who seemed too cheerful and happy. Kagome couldn't help but think of her old life and friends and how she used to be that happy.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kiade. I have your schedule right here." Kiade handed her a few pieces of paper. "I would also like you to have your teachers sign this paper and bring it back at the end of school." She handed Kagome another one.

Kagome nodded silently as she took it and stacked it with the rest of the papers.

"Do you need a map to find your classes?" Kiade asked concerned, noticing that she wasn't very responsive or asking questions.

"I'm sure I can find them alright." Kagome replied, looking back down.

"I can take her to her classes today." A voice from behind offered.

Kagome turned to the voice while Kiade looked up at the person. Kagome's eyes widened to find that it was a full demon. The demon had black hair in a high ponytail with a fur band around his head. He wore an armor type shirt and had fur for his kilt. (?) And also had fur around his calves and arm. His eyes were blue. His face was full of emotion. He had the appearance of a wolf.

"Thank you Koga. But I'm sure someone who isn't as hot-headed as you could do a better job at showing her where to go rather than flirting so she won't know where to go tomorrow." Kiade said sternly.

Koga crossed his arms. "You old hag, I don't flirt with every woman I see."

Kagome stayed silent, frozen scared, thinking that he was like Naraku. She saw another demon stand up.

"Then since she would like to know on the first day where her classes are, I can take the girl there." The silver haired demon said emotionlessly.

Kagome took in this demons appearance now. He was full demon, silver hair, two line marks on both sides of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were amber and calculating. He had a white outfit with armor as well, along with a fur tail like thing around his arm and shoulder and hanging down. She could tell that this one was even more dangerous than the wolf demon who spoke up because he didn't show his emotions freely. She couldn't tell what type of demon he was though….just like Naraku.

Kiade nodded a bit relieved. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I trust you better than I do Koga." She looked at Kagome now and saw plain fear and shock of the two demons. "Do not worry Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Koga won't hurt you unless you anger them. Sesshoumaru doesn't get angry easily unless it's his brother."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kiade. "_Half_-brother, Kiade." He corrected sternly.

Kagome turned and bowed to Kiade a little showing her thanks, a bit relieved that Kiade trusted Sesshoumaru not to hurt her. Though she was still deathly scared. "Thank you, Lady Kiade." She said softly again, hopefully softly enough that the demons didn't hear but Kiade could. Not likely though.

Kiade smiled and nodded, then she returned to work.

Kagome could feel the two demons watching her now and immediately wished that she could leave, she knew that the one called Sesshoumaru was only watching curiously, in a way, while the wolf Koga was watching with hunger. She shivered a little and turned to walk out.

"Koga, you need to stay here, remember?" Kiade said as she noticed that Koga turned to follow Kagome.

Koga grumbled but listened while Sesshoumaru followed her.

Kagome looked at her schedule to find that her first class was Reading in room 403. She practically jumped when she heard Sesshoumaru start talking.

"Let me see your schedule." He ordered softly.

Kagome gave it to him quickly as if by reflex, not looking at him.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow slightly at her behavior, but then looked at the schedule. "Your first class is down the third hall to the right, it is right next to my class. I'll show you your next class after it's over." He said emotionlessly still. It never changed in tone it seemed to her. Sesshoumaru held the paper to her.

Kagome nodded quietly and took the paper carefully, keeping her eyes on her feet or a little further on the floor only looking up when he spoke.

"So you're name is Kagome Higurashi right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome nodded once.

"Why did you come here if you are so uncomfortable with demons?" Sesshoumaru asked watching her reaction.

Kagome tensed a little. "….My mother…transferred me here…" she said quietly. If he weren't a demon he would've never heard her.

"Why?"

"Because…" Kagome started.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. "Kagome, it is rude not to look at the person you're talking to." He pointed out.

Kagome stopped too and turned to look at him and quickly bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"Hey, quit picking on the poor girl Sesshoumaru!" A voice called from behind Kagome.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru looked slightly annoyed and tensed immensely. And she stood up straight.

"I'm not, Inuyasha. Besides you don't even know what's going on." Sesshoumaru replied, just slight annoyance in his voice.

Kagome saw something red stop beside her. She turned her head slightly to see who it was. She could definitely tell that this person was a demon. He had silver hair like Sesshoumaru's and amber eyes, with dog like ears on his head. He had a red hori and red hakamas, and was bare foot, but there were some similarities between him and Sesshoumaru, such as the hair and eyes. She stiffened even more when she realized that this was the half-brother that Sesshoumaru got angry easily with.

"Um… I will just head for my class. I'll see you after class, Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kagome bowed again as if she was sorry and quickly left.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the new girl. "Who was she?"

"That is the new priestess transfer, Ms. Higuarashi." Sesshoumaru replied also watching her.

"She afraid of demons and half-demons or something?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"It would appear so."

"Then why is she here?" Inuyasha turned back to his brother.

"Her mother transferred her here."

"Pfft, obviously her mother knows nothing about her daughter if she's scared of us." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms confidently. "But since she's here, I'm going to cure her of her fear." Inuyasha went after the girl.

Sesshoumaru just followed to get to his class. Behind his calm exterior, he was also curious as to why Kagome was so afraid of demons and the mystery behind it.

_**Well, what do you guys think of my new story? Please tell me what you think and review. Thanks!**_


	2. Her Bad Day Gone Worse

**_WOW!! I got several reviews! And I just did this story cause I wanted to get some frustration out too. Thanks everyone! If you can, or if you haven't yet, check out my other stories too. I could use some extra boost for Haunted Memories. _**

**_Chapter 2- Her Bad Day Gone Worse_**

Kagome stiffly sat down in her 7th hour class quietly. There was only one seat left in the front of the class and to her dismay, it was surrounded by demons. She resisted the urge to put up a barrier and tried to pay attention to her math teacher. She was starting to get a _little_ more comfortable around Sesshoumaru, but not by much. She was still very much afraid of him.

The demon, Koga was sitting two desks away and wouldn't stop turning around to look or talk to her. Sesshoumaru was in her class this time, but he was 3 rows away in the far back by a window, and Inuyasha was on the other side of her. Apparently the teacher seated the two brothers separately on purpose from the looks of it.

Kagome heard Inuyasha try to get her attention by whispering out her name, but she didn't respond. Instead, she stood up when she was called and answered the teacher, then sat back down. She continued to ignore Inuyasha, when suddenly her head was forced toward him as he yanked her hair roughly and angrily.

"Why are you ignoring me wench?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, not letting go of her hair.

Kagome didn't do anything except stare at him shocked and frozen with fear plain on her face. She couldn't move at all, her arms and legs were numb and she couldn't look away from him.

Inuyasha eyes grew soft and regretful at the sight of her fear and let go of her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly, as he looked away shamefully.

Kagome just sat there, staring at him, unmoving for a moment and then jerked back to face the front, her hands on her lap as she looked at her desk silently and stiff.

Inuyasha had noticed that her hands were shaking and she was wringing them together nervously. He felt even guiltier knowing that he was the cause. What's worse, both his elder brother and the smelly wolf were glaring at him. He could feel their intense gaze burn into his skin.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha angrily, silently growling in his mind and murder written in his aura for him. The scent of Kagome's fear returned to its heightened degree as when she first came through the school gates, and it was all his stupid half-breed of a brothers fault. She was beginning to feel at least a little comfortable around him and now he would have to work at her fear as silently as he did before.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru's murderous aura quite clearly. He decided that he would figure out why Kagome was so afraid of demons. He didn't like it when he didn't know things and he would do anything to figure it out.

Just as he was about to talk to her again, the bell rang. He stood up and put his books away in his bag, not looking away from Kagome.

Kagome didn't notice however, that the bell had rung and stayed in her seat, her hands still shaking and her eyes never leaving the spot she chose to stare at.

"Hey, you stupid mutt! What did you do to her?!" Kagome heard Koga yell.

"I just talked to her that's all!" Inuyasha yelled back, growling as Koga jumped from his spot to yell at Inuyasha in his face. "Why don't you worry about yourself, stupid wolf!?"

"You've got no right to talk to me that way, half-breed! You don't deserve to have any demon blood!" Koga replied angrily.

Kagome woke from her stupor as she heard this. _'Half-………breed? ……...' _she thought to herself. She didn't know he was a half-demon. That meant that he had human emotions. He wasn't as heartless as all of the full-demons…. Well, most of them anyway.

Just then she heard two crashes, she turned to see that Inuyasha was across the room and Koga was in the wall with Sesshoumaru holding him into it.

"You vile, _disgusting_ wolf. However true your words are, that's my fathers blood that you disgraced in his veins. This means you are also disgracing me, because Inuyasha is my half brother! I will _not_allow you to speak that way about my father or myself!" Sesshoumaru said angrily, but somehow still emotionless, with narrowed eyes.

Kagome could tell that Koga had punched Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru had pulled Inuyasha back which made him fly, then Sesshoumaru attacked Koga just as quickly.

Inuyasha stood up angrily, holding his stomach, yet shock was written on his face from Sesshoumaru defending him.

"The only thing vile here is you DOGS!" Koga spat angrily, struggling to get free.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both growled angrily and a green mist surrounded Sesshoumaru's free hand as he raised it to aim at Koga's face.

Kagome stared at them petrified and wide eyed. Out of nowhere, three spiritual darts shot at them, forcing them apart, the demons narrowly avoiding the darts.

All three of them looked at her surprised and she noticed that she was the one who shot them. She stood up and gathered her things. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I swear! It just happened!" Kagome explained herself quickly, closing her eyes fearfully. "I am really sorry!"

Inuyasha noticed that she tensed up as if expecting to be punished in some way or form. He wondered why she felt that way and before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over to her and pulled her into a loose but comforting hug.

Kagome tensed a bit more, thinking of painful memories with Naraku, thinking that he'd do the same thing when she slowly noticed that his hold was loose, not tight and commanding.

She opened her eyes slightly and noticed the red fabric and knew it was Inuyasha and she relaxed a lot more knowing that it was the half -demon Inuyasha instead of one of the unreadable full-demons.

Koga got angry and was about to punch Inuyasha when he noticed that Kagome's fear was reduced half way. He snorted turning away, crossing his arms. "Half-breeds are good for some thing after all." He stated unhappily. With that he got his books and walked out of the classroom and met up with Ayame.

"We won't hurt you, Kagome. Not me, not Koga and I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru won't either." Inuyasha told her while looking at Sesshomaru to see if he was right. But Sesshomaru gave no indication of that.

Kagome nodded a little as if trying to convince herself that he was right.

"Tell you what, we'll make sure that you'll be fine. Sesshoumaru and I will watch Koga to make sure he doesn't do anything, Sesshoumaru will also watch over me and I, him, plus we'll watch any other demon too." Inuyasha offered trying to help her feel more comfortable.

Kagome looked at him shocked. "Every demon? Even if they don't go to school here?" she asked softly, hoping slightly appearing in her eyes. However, only Sesshomaru noticed this.

This time, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "If you tell us about the other demons, we will do our best. Otherwise, we can only know about the demons in this school and possibly near by." He told her bluntly.

Kagome nodded slowly, looking away from their gaze. She pulled away from Inuyasha when she remembered that she had one more class. "Oh no! We gotta go to class!" She put her things in her bag quickly.

Sesshoumaru got this stuff quickly as well. "We have one minute to get there. What's your class?"

"Language Arts." Kagome replied.

"You're with Inuyasha. Go quickly." With that he left in a flash.

Inuyasha grabbed his bag and then gently grabbed her wrist. "Come on!"

They both ran down three halls and two seconds before the bell they made it inside the classroom and Kagome had her paper signed, while Inuyasha took his seat. Kagome looked around for an empty chair, to her surprise most of them were empty and there were only 16 students compared to the 35 desks. She sat in an empty chair as close to Inuyasha as possible, which was two seats in front of him.

She noticed that there was a fox demon, who seemed like he was inexperienced in the real life world, and he looked like he was 17. There was also two humans, one was dressed normally, but she had a big boomerang, made out of what looked like bones, on the floor beside her and she had a two-tailed cat demon in her lap. The other human was in monk cloths, for his classes she assumed. He carried a staff with six rings and a covered arm with beads around it. There were six other humans in the room but they didn't stand out as much as the two humans plus the six humans were as far away from the demons as possible. The others were demons scattered around in different places.

The teacher was a demon, she had long purple hair in a high ponytail and she wore a black tang top and black leather pants with knee-high boots over them.

Kagome took notes and when class was over, she gathered her things and stood up after putting her books away.

The human female walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Sango, what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Cool, the monk over there is Miroku and the fox is Shippo and this here is Kilala." Sango said pointing to each one as she said their names. "Nice to meet you." Sango smiled patting Kagome's back.

Kagome couldn't help but smile a little in return. Miroku came up now. "Hello, Miss Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome replied warily.

"I have a question for you." Miroku stated pausing only briefly. "Will you bare my child?"

Kagome stiffened visibly and looked at him fearfully with wide eyes as she was brought back to the reality that life had in store for her.

Inuyasha caught the scent of her fear and he looked up and noticed that Miroku was talking to her. He was about to go and find out what just happened when Sango banged her boomerang on Miroku's head angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!"

Miroku laughed unrepentant, not yet noticing Kagome's reaction. "I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself." He looked at Kagome now and noticed the fear clearly on her face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"He likes to ask EVERY girl that question, so don't worry about it too much. He won't do anything, I promise." Sango assured her.

Kagome looked down and nodded, however the fear did not subside. "I have to go now." She said softly and quickly went out of the classroom. Inuyasha was beside her not a minute later.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

Kagome didn't seem to hear him as they headed outside.

Sesshoumaru was there waiting for Inuyasha since he wasn't allowed to leave school without him. He walked on the other side of Kagome and walked with them to the gate.

The boys went to a black Mercedes and Kagome stopped on the sidewalk. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow……?"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned a little. "Yea, see you tomorrow." Inuyasha replied giving her a rare slight smile.

Kagome turned and walked down the street as the boys got in the car and left. She rounded the corner and stopped after a few steps, dropping her books, frozen stiff and her eyes wide with shock and fear.

A dark figure was leaning against the wall, his red eyes watching her. "Hello Kagome. I came to pick you up from school. You should be happy that I came and be grateful to me that I even did this small token." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder with a wide, menacing smirk.

Kagome shivered as she watched him fearfully, still not moving. "Pick up your junk and come with me." Naraku told her in a low voice.

**_Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review asap! Thanks for reading._**

**_smfan_**

**_WOW!! I got several reviews! And I just did this story cause I wanted to get some frustration out too. Thanks everyone! If you can, or if you haven't yet, check out my other stories too. I could use some extra boost for Haunted Memories. _**

**_Chapter 2- Her Bad Day Gone Worse_**

Kagome stiffly sat down in her 7th hour class quietly. There was only one seat left in the front of the class and to her dismay, it was surrounded by demons. She resisted the urge to put up a barrier and tried to pay attention to her math teacher. She was starting to get a _little_ more comfortable around Sesshoumaru, but not by much. She was still very much afraid of him.

The demon, Koga was sitting two desks away and wouldn't stop turning around to look or talk to her. Sesshoumaru was in her class this time, but he was 3 rows away in the far back by a window, and Inuyasha was on the other side of her. Apparently the teacher seated the two brothers separately on purpose from the looks of it.

Kagome heard Inuyasha try to get her attention by whispering out her name, but she didn't respond. Instead, she stood up when she was called and answered the teacher, then sat back down. She continued to ignore Inuyasha, when suddenly her head was forced toward him as he yanked her hair roughly and angrily.

"Why are you ignoring me wench?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, not letting go of her hair.

Kagome didn't do anything except stare at him shocked and frozen with fear plain on her face. She couldn't move at all, her arms and legs were numb and she couldn't look away from him.

Inuyasha eyes grew soft and regretful at the sight of her fear and let go of her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly, as he looked away shamefully.

Kagome just sat there, staring at him, unmoving for a moment and then jerked back to face the front, her hands on her lap as she looked at her desk silently and stiff.

Inuyasha had noticed that her hands were shaking and she was wringing them together nervously. He felt even guiltier knowing that he was the cause. What's worse, both his elder brother and the smelly wolf were glaring at him. He could feel their intense gaze burn into his skin.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha angrily, silently growling in his mind and murder written in his aura for him. The scent of Kagome's fear returned to its heightened degree as when she first came through the school gates, and it was all his stupid half-breed of a brothers fault. She was beginning to feel at least a little comfortable around him and now he would have to work at her fear as silently as he did before.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru's murderous aura quite clearly. He decided that he would figure out why Kagome was so afraid of demons. He didn't like it when he didn't know things and he would do anything to figure it out.

Just as he was about to talk to her again, the bell rang. He stood up and put his books away in his bag, not looking away from Kagome.

Kagome didn't notice however, that the bell had rung and stayed in her seat, her hands still shaking and her eyes never leaving the spot she chose to stare at.

"Hey, you stupid mutt! What did you do to her?!" Kagome heard Koga yell.

"I just talked to her that's all!" Inuyasha yelled back, growling as Koga jumped from his spot to yell at Inuyasha in his face. "Why don't you worry about yourself, stupid wolf!?"

"You've got no right to talk to me that way, half-breed! You don't deserve to have any demon blood!" Koga replied angrily.

Kagome woke from her stupor as she heard this. _'Half-………breed? ……...' _she thought to herself. She didn't know he was a half-demon. That meant that he had human emotions. He wasn't as heartless as all of the full-demons…. Well, most of them anyway.

Just then she heard two crashes, she turned to see that Inuyasha was across the room and Koga was in the wall with Sesshoumaru holding him into it.

"You vile, _disgusting_ wolf. However true your words are, that's my fathers blood that you disgraced in his veins. This means you are also disgracing me, because Inuyasha is my half brother! I will _not_allow you to speak that way about my father or myself!" Sesshoumaru said angrily, but somehow still emotionless, with narrowed eyes.

Kagome could tell that Koga had punched Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru had pulled Inuyasha back which made him fly, then Sesshoumaru attacked Koga just as quickly.

Inuyasha stood up angrily, holding his stomach, yet shock was written on his face from Sesshoumaru defending him.

"The only thing vile here is you DOGS!" Koga spat angrily, struggling to get free.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both growled angrily and a green mist surrounded Sesshoumaru's free hand as he raised it to aim at Koga's face.

Kagome stared at them petrified and wide eyed. Out of nowhere, three spiritual darts shot at them, forcing them apart, the demons narrowly avoiding the darts.

All three of them looked at her surprised and she noticed that she was the one who shot them. She stood up and gathered her things. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I swear! It just happened!" Kagome explained herself quickly, closing her eyes fearfully. "I am really sorry!"

Inuyasha noticed that she tensed up as if expecting to be punished in some way or form. He wondered why she felt that way and before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over to her and pulled her into a loose but comforting hug.

Kagome tensed a bit more, thinking of painful memories with Naraku, thinking that he'd do the same thing when she slowly noticed that his hold was loose, not tight and commanding.

She opened her eyes slightly and noticed the red fabric and knew it was Inuyasha and she relaxed a lot more knowing that it was the half -demon Inuyasha instead of one of the unreadable full-demons.

Koga got angry and was about to punch Inuyasha when he noticed that Kagome's fear was reduced half way. He snorted turning away, crossing his arms. "Half-breeds are good for some thing after all." He stated unhappily. With that he got his books and walked out of the classroom and met up with Ayame.

"We won't hurt you, Kagome. Not me, not Koga and I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru won't either." Inuyasha told her while looking at Sesshomaru to see if he was right. But Sesshomaru gave no indication of that.

Kagome nodded a little as if trying to convince herself that he was right.

"Tell you what, we'll make sure that you'll be fine. Sesshoumaru and I will watch Koga to make sure he doesn't do anything, Sesshoumaru will also watch over me and I, him, plus we'll watch any other demon too." Inuyasha offered trying to help her feel more comfortable.

Kagome looked at him shocked. "Every demon? Even if they don't go to school here?" she asked softly, hoping slightly appearing in her eyes. However, only Sesshomaru noticed this.

This time, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "If you tell us about the other demons, we will do our best. Otherwise, we can only know about the demons in this school and possibly near by." He told her bluntly.

Kagome nodded slowly, looking away from their gaze. She pulled away from Inuyasha when she remembered that she had one more class. "Oh no! We gotta go to class!" She put her things in her bag quickly.

Sesshoumaru got this stuff quickly as well. "We have one minute to get there. What's your class?"

"Language Arts." Kagome replied.

"You're with Inuyasha. Go quickly." With that he left in a flash.

Inuyasha grabbed his bag and then gently grabbed her wrist. "Come on!"

They both ran down three halls and two seconds before the bell they made it inside the classroom and Kagome had her paper signed, while Inuyasha took his seat. Kagome looked around for an empty chair, to her surprise most of them were empty and there were only 16 students compared to the 35 desks. She sat in an empty chair as close to Inuyasha as possible, which was two seats in front of him.

She noticed that there was a fox demon, who seemed like he was inexperienced in the real life world, and he looked like he was 17. There was also two humans, one was dressed normally, but she had a big boomerang, made out of what looked like bones, on the floor beside her and she had a two-tailed cat demon in her lap. The other human was in monk cloths, for his classes she assumed. He carried a staff with six rings and a covered arm with beads around it. There were six other humans in the room but they didn't stand out as much as the two humans plus the six humans were as far away from the demons as possible. The others were demons scattered around in different places.

The teacher was a demon, she had long purple hair in a high ponytail and she wore a black tang top and black leather pants with knee-high boots over them.

Kagome took notes and when class was over, she gathered her things and stood up after putting her books away.

The human female walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Sango, what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Cool, the monk over there is Miroku and the fox is Shippo and this here is Kilala." Sango said pointing to each one as she said their names. "Nice to meet you." Sango smiled patting Kagome's back.

Kagome couldn't help but smile a little in return. Miroku came up now. "Hello, Miss Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome replied warily.

"I have a question for you." Miroku stated pausing only briefly. "Will you bare my child?"

Kagome stiffened visibly and looked at him fearfully with wide eyes as she was brought back to the reality that life had in store for her.

Inuyasha caught the scent of her fear and he looked up and noticed that Miroku was talking to her. He was about to go and find out what just happened when Sango banged her boomerang on Miroku's head angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!"

Miroku laughed unrepentant, not yet noticing Kagome's reaction. "I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself." He looked at Kagome now and noticed the fear clearly on her face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"He likes to ask EVERY girl that question, so don't worry about it too much. He won't do anything, I promise." Sango assured her.

Kagome looked down and nodded, however the fear did not subside. "I have to go now." She said softly and quickly went out of the classroom. Inuyasha was beside her not a minute later.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

Kagome didn't seem to hear him as they headed outside.

Sesshoumaru was there waiting for Inuyasha since he wasn't allowed to leave school without him. He walked on the other side of Kagome and walked with them to the gate.

The boys went to a black Mercedes and Kagome stopped on the sidewalk. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow……?"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned a little. "Yea, see you tomorrow." Inuyasha replied giving her a rare slight smile.

Kagome turned and walked down the street as the boys got in the car and left. She rounded the corner and stopped after a few steps, dropping her books, frozen stiff and her eyes wide with shock and fear.

A dark figure was leaning against the wall, his red eyes watching her. "Hello Kagome. I came to pick you up from school. You should be happy that I came and be grateful to me that I even did this small token." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder with a wide, menacing smirk.

Kagome shivered as she watched him fearfully, still not moving. "Pick up your junk and come with me." Naraku told her in a low voice.

**_Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review asap! Thanks for reading._**

**_smfan_**


	3. Answers and Anger

**_Hey guys, what's up? I'm glad I'm getting this many reviews on my story! Thank you everyone. Also thank you kittykatybug for reminding me that I need to work on my stories. I haven't made the 4th chapter yet so as soon as I create 4 and 5 then i'll update after this ok? Plus, I have to work on my other story Haunted Memories cause I haven't updated it longer than this one and it needs it. So please bare with me guys, thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: None of the original characters are mine._**

_**Chapter 3 – Answers and Anger**_

The next day, Kagome never came to school. Inuyasha went through his normal day, and as usual he got the normal beatings for being a half-breed. But only one thing was different today.

He couldn't help but think about Kagome and her actions yesterday. He didn't even notice what was happening, except by acknowledging it, he was so deep in thought about her.

Before lunch, Inuyasha caught up with Sesshoumaru. "Hey, do you think something happened to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at Inuyasha blankly. Inuyasha sighed "I'll take that as a no." He said as Sesshoumaru walked away.

It's been 2 weeks and Kagome still hasn't come back. But as Inuyasha talked with his friends, today he saw Kagome go through the gates. Her fear was more evident than when she first came to school. Her eyes were even wide.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later." Inuyasha said as he ran off.

"Ok, have fun." Miroku yelled after him, grinning.

Inuyasha came up beside Kagome. "Hey, are you ok? Where have you been?"

Kagome jumped when she heard a voice, but didn't turn to him. "I-I was… sick…I'm….I'm …fine now…" Kagome said quietly and softly.

Inuyasha was glad he was a demon otherwise he wouldn't have heard her at all, even then it was hard to hear her. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded slightly opening her locker and got some books and put others in, without looking at him. She turned to go to class and shivered when she saw a priestess in her class that looked almost exactly like her, but she went to class without a word.

"_I don't want you talking to __**anyone **__at school! Do you understand!?" Naraku yelled at her. "And just to be sure that you obey me, Kikyo will keep an eye on you. I'm sure you know who she is by now." _

Kagome shivered at remembering Naraku's command and subconsciously she rubbed her stomach. She dreaded the desks that she would be sitting in as she headed to the first desk for the day and painfully sat down.

At the end of the day, she went home and each day she always froze and got scared when she saw Naraku at the other side of the corner waiting for her.

This has been going on for almost two months, however in between then and now Kagome was talking again to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru only a little for fear of Kikyo finding out. Every time she was absent she would be gone for at least three days.

Shippo was in most of her classes except for two of them, so he noticed her actions.

So during lunch that day he told Inuyasha and the others what he observed of Kagome for the past two months.

Inuyasha looked up when he noticed Kagome enter the cafeteria. She still had the greatly heightened fear as if it never faded. It was obvious she was afraid of something that was _not_ in the school, however whenever Inuyasha was around her he saw her flinch or shiver visibly whenever she saw Kikyo, so maybe she was afraid of both in and out of school things.

Kagome didn't look up at anyone, even though she wanted to find Inuyasha and cry and tell him everything. However, she barely knew him even though he offered to help her. She wanted to get to know him better after the first day, along with Sesshoumaru, but now she couldn't. She felt like crying as she thought of this again, each time with the same emotions. She paid for her food she gathered and sat at an empty table, but only picked at her food.

Inuyasha stayed where he was, just watching her. Not noticing that someone else was watching her too.

When school was finally over, Inuyasha caught up with Kagome. "Hey, are you alright? You're hardly saying anything since you got back from being absent."

Kagome only nodded while putting her books in her locker. She didn't want to tell him and Sesshoumaru about Naraku and Kikyo, afraid that they would hurt the two dog demons or worse.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm gently to turn her towards him, but when he did, Kagome made a painful gasp. Shocked, Inuyasha stared at her, then her arm.

Kagome tried to pry herself free from his gently hold, but he held firm nonetheless. She looked at him wide eyed, and noticed he was looking at her arm. But before she could say anything, Inuyasha had pulled up her mid-length sleeve and she closed her eyes.

What Inuyasha saw was shocking. There were two large purple bruises on her arm, they were fresh. Inuyasha got angry just by looking at them, but angry at her. He looked at Kagome calmly and gently now. He put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him. "Hey" he waited till she opened her eyes to look at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kagome's lip quivered and she looked around for Kikyo. "Because you'll ask me who did it and then you'll want to find him but….. I'm afraid that if you confront him you'll get hurt or die." She confessed softly.

"I doubt that Inuyasha could die so easily. He's like a flea that won't die." Sesshoumaru said from behind. He led them into a class room for privacy without _anyone_ else noticing.

"I can say the same for you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled out.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and looked at Kagome. "Is he a demon? Is that why you're so scared of our kind?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"What's his name and how do we find him?" Sesshoumaru asked her calmly.

Kagome's breath hitched as she stared wide eyed at them, hesitating. But the look on Sesshoumaru's face made her answer. "N-Naraku Onigumo…..he's been my mother's boyfriend for a few years now….he comes over often…." Kagome answered shakily. "You can find him everyday after school around the corner I turn at… He comes to pick me up…. And then he forces me to his place…" she answered the second question.

"Is he what we smell all over you?" Sesshoumaru asked intensely, his eyes narrowing slightly. "It's faint but we smell it. Is that why you are gone for so many days?"

Kagome flinched. "……. Yes ……." She whispered softly. "He's had his way with me after a few weeks of being with my mother." She looked away from both of them.

"He's raped you?" Inuyasha asked, he kept anger out of his voice.

Kagome nodded again slightly.

"Naraku's gone way too far this time!" Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome's head snapped up. "You know Naraku?!"

"Unfortunately yes." Sesshoumaru replied obviously pissed, his eyes narrowing.

"How?"

"Kikyo and Inuyasha were together a few years back, Inuyasha found out Kikyo was cheating and wanted to break up. She didn't like that so she wanted Naraku to kill him after meeting Naraku on the streets somewhere." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "Since then, Naraku disappeared and only Kikyo knew where he was cause they were together since.

_**That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**_


	4. Plan

_**Hey guys, what's up? I am SOOOO SORRY that this story has taken me soooo freaking long to update!!! I REALLY hope that you all come back with a few more readers. I'll be updating this story and Haunted Memories now. I have fresh ideas and everything from reading others stories. BTW Please read what I have at the end of this story and PLEASE VOTE. HERE WE GO WITH THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! don't hate me....**_

_**Disclaimer: You all already know what I'm going to say so no need to say now. Hmph…**_

_**Chapter 4 – Plan**_

After everything was said and done, they agreed, against Kagome's objection, that Kagome would not go home until Naraku was taken care of. She was to walk out of the classroom alone as if she was called into the classroom by a teacher. She had several pieces of blank paper and five different work sheets stapled together to make it look like he'd given her a packet of something to do.

Kagome went out and stopped when she noticed Kikyo waiting against her locker. She stiffened and turned to walk out of the building.

"Hold it right there Kagome." Kikyo stated, eyes following Kagome. "What were you doing in there?"

Kagome slowly turned around and looked at her. "The teacher wanted to see me." She said simply, then looked at the ground.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"He gave me a packet of worksheets to do at home, I'm lagging behind a bit in class and he thinks this will help me catch up." Kagome replied, looking at her only when she spoke.

Kikyo held out her hand as if asking for the proof.

Kagome slowly walked over and gave Kikyo the packet. She watched as Kikyo looked at the first four pages then glanced up at Kagome. "You need to act more normal, otherwise you'll get you know who suspected. Quit being so obvious and scared, you get noticed more." Kikyo stated, handing Kagome the packet of paper back. "Get going, he has something special for you today." With that Kikyo walked out and went in her car.

Kagome sighed and looked back at the classroom Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were still in, unsure if she could go with their plan. She saw their shadow and saw them nod a bit, so she went out and headed for her normal way home. She noticed that Sesshoumaru went to his car and went inside.

Then Inuyasha was behind her, he grabbed her shoulder slightly rough. "Hey, why aren't you talking to me?" He demanded angrily.

Kagome looked at him shocked at the anger in his voice. Her eyes went to the corner but then flashed back to Inuyasha and she just shook her head.

Inuyasha frowned. "Fine, then you're coming with me." He lifted her over his shoulder and walked to the car that Sesshoumaru was in and opened the back doors.

Kagome struggled a bit, noticing Naraku at the corner and he was pissed, that was easy to tell. But then she was shoved into the back of the car, and that was all she saw of Naraku before the door was about to close. "Wait! Let me go!" She said pathetically, her fear obvious in her voice.

Inuyasha leaned in the back a bit with a smirk. "Got you to talk, huh? You gonna tell me why you aren't talking to me now?" he asked menacingly.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Inuyasha, either get her out and get in or you are staying here with her." He stated emotionlessly, looking at Inuyasha with a cold glare. "I will not be responsible for the police that are bound to come searching for her."

Inuyasha frowned. "Fine, I'll be home later." He grabbed Kagome and put her over his shoulder again and jumped away onto the roofs of buildings as Sesshoumaru drove off.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shoulders not wanting to fall. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" She squealed when Inuyasha went higher and wrapped her arms around him in a death grip. However, Inuyasha easily moved her arms a bit to give him air and continued on his way.

After a half hour of jumping and flying, in Kagome's opinion, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could sense Naraku or his allies, like Kikyo for example. Inuyasha headed for the woods nearby the park and landed in the trees well hidden. "There, that should take care of him for a bit. But that means you still have to go to school, but we'll have you lay low for a bit and Sesshoumaru and I will bring your homework to you so you don't get behind." He told her as he gently set her down onto her feet

Kagome nodded, looking at the ground. "Thank you Inuyasha, I don't know how I can repay you for everything you're doing."

Inuyasha smirked and put a finger under her chin and before she knew it, he was kissing her. After a minute, he pulled away a smirk still on his face. "That'll do it." He stated.

Kagome blinked at him and then looked away blushing deep crimson. After a few seconds she glanced at him to find him looking around. "Now what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, now we go to my house, though it's not really a house." Inuyasha stated, leaning on a tree.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's more like a big mansion or castle instead of an ordinary house." Inuyasha replied, sighing.

Kagome nodded, just watching him. Suddenly, Inuyasha looked at her and smirked.

"Why are you starring at me?" He asked with the look of, 'Ha, I caught you and there's nothing you can do about it.'

Kagome blushed again but didn't look away. "I uh…was actually wondering…." She started softly, but then looked away. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere before we go to your place." She said softly, her blush going deeper.

Inuyasha's smirk faded a bit in shock. "You mean, you want to hang out… with me?" he asked as if this was the first time he's heard the words.

Kagome nodded, "I don't care where, I just want to go out somewhere. I want to have fun for once." She replied.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and then stood up with his hand out. "Alright, let's go. I'll show you all my favorite places."

Kagome looked at his hand then at him and smiled. "Alright." She replied taking his hand, and they were off.

_**Ok guys, I'm sry that this story took so dang long. I was trying to think of ideas and I have a few with both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. So I have a question that needs votes.**_

_**Who should Kagome fall in love with?**_

_**Sesshoumaru **_

_**OR**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Be sure to vote!!! I'll update as soon as I get a full count of 15 votes, doesn't matter what side. BUT YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE!!! I personally want to see what I can do with Sesshoumaru since my other two are fully focus with Inuyasha and Kagome, But i want your votes first.**_


	5. AN: GOOD NEWS

Hello Guys! Good news, i am once again picking up this story and devoting my attention to it so it can be updated more quickly. I'm working two jobs but it will be done slowly but surely. Look forward to hearing from my fans and any new fans and Look forward to future chapters :)


End file.
